Hopefully, Someday
by Kumi-braids
Summary: Seiya, Yaten and Taiki visit the senshi on earth. But can Seiya stand to see Mamoru and Usagi together? (Note: Not a Mamoru bashing fic!)


From: "erlinda howard" howardl@cadvision.com  
Subject:   
Date: Sunday, May 20, 2001 8:20 PM  
  
Hopefully, Someday  
  
  
  
Kumi*braids' Notes . . .   
  
Welcome to another story . . . Hopefully, Someday. I feel so bad for not writing more stuff and I know I have to work SUPER hard! Well I must go now . . .   
  
Disclaimer: Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Kondasha, Toei, TV Asahi. English dub - DiC, CWI, Mixx and Pioneer.  
  
~  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten growled. "You can't be pouting now. We're lucky we can even visit Earth."  
  
"It's just . . ." I sighed, stuffing my hands in my pockets. I couldn't really say I was jealous. Then Yaten and Taiki would bug me to death.  
  
I couldn't say I wasn't happy for Odango. I was really glad she was alright. Mamoru-san really seems like the guy for her . . . right? After all, they're destined to be together.  
  
"We're here." Taiki said suddenly. "Come on!"   
  
The Tsukino residence stood before us. I swallowed, remembering the girls. They were great people.   
  
Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Usagi. My heart jumped, until I saw Mamoru move in behind her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Sighing, I stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru-san! Hey, Odango." the two smiled and came down the path.   
  
"Seiya-kun!" a familiar voice called.  
  
"Taiki-kun!"  
  
"Yyyyyaaatttteeeennnn-kun!"   
  
Three girls came hopping down the path - or, two girls and one cat. Makoto and Minako came were beaming at us, and Luna was trailing behind them. Yaten kneeled down, gave Luna a soft hug.  
  
"Hey, Luna!" Yaten grinned.  
  
Rei, the fiery spirited teenager, came out with a black haired young man, around her age. They walked hand in hand.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Rei said, bowing. "This is Kumada Yuuichirou. Yuuichirou, this is Yaten, Seiya and Taiki."  
  
"The idol group, the Three Lights?" he asked.  
  
Taiki nodded. "That's right." But he didn't seem to be paying much attention. He was looking over the couple's shoulders, waiting for something. Odango giggled.  
  
"Ami-chan's coming. But she had to get changed."   
  
Taiki blushed, and looked down.   
  
"Ami-chan! You look nice!" Makoto laughed, and Taiki's eyes immediately flashed up.  
  
Ami blushed shyly. Though Taiki never admitted it, I know he like's her. They're alike in a lot of ways - both very smart, and both always make good decisions. Plus maybe more ways than I can imagine . . .   
  
The blue haired girl was wearing a white sleeveless top that flared at the bottom, and a gray skirt that reached her knees.  
  
"Hi, Ami-chan." Taiki said, bowing.  
  
"Hello, Taiki-kun." Ami swallowed. I smiled.  
  
"The Three Lights?" a voice whispered and we all turned. A long haired woman stood there. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Yes, Mama. I told you they were coming."   
  
"Oh! OK, come on in. Supper is ready." Tsukino-san bowed. "Shingo and your father are getting impatient!"  
  
~  
  
"Odango -" I started to say, but the blond haired girl had just started to say something to Mamoru. Sighing, I lowered my eyes.  
  
Yaten seemed to know what I was getting at. "Usagi-san!" he said, a little sharper than he should have.   
  
"Ah! Yes, Yaten-kun?" she asked softly.  
  
"Seiya was just saying something." he said. Though Taiki and Yaten have gotten along with the sailors better than they did the first while, Yaten will always remain a bit sticky.  
  
Usagi looked surprised, but blushed. "H. . . hai?"  
  
"I was just wondering . . . are Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan coming?" I tried to keep my voice clear.   
  
"Uh . . . yes. But they couldn't make it to dinner." Usagi nodded.  
  
"It'll be nice to talk to them again." Yaten said. He had a hint of sarcasm in his voice - probably since we hadn't gotten along the first time.   
  
"Yaten-kun!" Minako said suddenly. "You still aren't arguing, are you?"  
  
"I just don't know . . . sometimes I don't think I can even make myself deal with people like them." Yaten put his nose up.  
  
"Oh, you know what they say!"  
  
Everybody groaned. It was probably going to be a little different than what it was supposed to be.  
  
"A frog in a cell will never smell freedom!" she announced, beaming.  
  
Ami sighed from her seat. "Minako-chan . . . it's: A frog in a well will never see the ocean!"  
  
"Eh? Oh . . . sou na . . ." she grumbled.  
  
We all laughed, even Minako.   
  
~  
  
"Odango," I whispered, and Usagi jumped.  
  
"Seiya-kun!" she swallowed. She had been retrieving something from her bedroom.  
  
"I just wanted to talk, maybe," I muttered.  
  
"Uh . . . sure, whatever!" Usagi nodded. I came in, and sat on her bed.  
  
"I was wondering about Mamoru." I muttered.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked quizzically. "What about him?"  
  
"Are you happy with him?" I asked, not hesitating a bit.  
  
"Of course I am, Seiya. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"I dunno." I muttered. "Stupid question, ne?"  
"No, it wasn't, Seiya. I know you're a little concerned about him. But don't worry. He wouldn't hurt me." Usagi tilted her head.   
  
"He's a very nice guy, I know." I murmured. "I know a lot of girls would be happy with him. It's just . . ."  
  
"Yeah?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
"I . . . I really care about you, Usagi." I said.  
  
"Seiya -"  
  
I raised my hand, to indicate her to stop. "I know I can never be with you. Your future could be destroyed. You and Mamoru-san are meant for each other." I said, feeling a little braver. "But you know emotions can't be stopped. I shouldn't try to win you over. I would be destroying something - something very pure. But I just want to do something, just so that I'll . . . I'll never forget you."  
  
I moved forward and kissed her. She gasped, but didn't do anything. I knew it wasn't out of any strong, romantic feeling. It was probably because she knew I just needed to.  
  
I stopped abruptly, and stood up. "I'm not sure if I'll see you again, Usagi, but maybe I will. Ja."  
  
"Wait!" Usagi said. "You know I'll always be your friend. Though you can . . . gomen . . . you can be a little blunt, you're a terrific person. In the fight with Galaxia . . . you were there for me. You were the person that was there when Mamo-chan couldn't be. I so thankful for that, Seiya, and I could _never_ forget you."  
  
"Yeah . . ." I nodded, and turned and left.  
  
Yeah. Maybe she could one day feel more than just a friend in me. Hopefully, someday.  
  
~  
  
Kumi*braids: No, before you take out your flaming devices and _totally_ and _savagely_ turn me into fried chicken, think Strawberry Pocky thoughts! Good! This wasn't a "Let's kill Mamoru" story, it's just how I imagine Seiya feeling. He really cared for Usagi, and this was just a little thing for him.  
  
Please be nice!  
  



End file.
